whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1998
Events * White Wolf Game Studio publishes Kindred of the East, an expansion for Vampire: The Masquerade (or any other World of Darkness game) dealing with the mysterious Cathayans. * This fall, Phil Brucato writes his "Fare Thee Well" in the last book he develops solo for Mage: The Ascension, The Orphans Survival Guide. * The pro-wrestler Gangrel makes his appearance at the WWF. After some confusion, White Wolf licenses the Gangrel name to the WWF for a period of five years. January * Books released: ** Cities of Darkness Vol. 3 (VTM) ** Transylvania Chronicles 1: Dark Tide Rising (VTDA) ** Technomancer's Toybox (MTA) ** Book of Legions (WTO) ** Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book (Trinity) February * Books released: ** Kindred of the East Rulebook (KOTE) ** Corax (WTA) ** Book of Houses (CTD) ** Darkness Revealed 1: Descent into Darkness (Trinity) March * Books released: ** Technocracy Assembled 1 (MTA) ** Guildbook: Spooks and Oracles (WTO) ** The Shining Hosts (MET/CTD) April * Books released: ** Hong Kong by Night (KOTE) ** Werewolf Players Guide Second Edition (WTA) ** Kithbook: Satyrs (CTD) * April 16: Books released: ** War in Heaven (MTA fiction) May * Books released: ** Giovanni Chronicles III: The Sun Has Set (VTM) ** Uktena Tribebook (WTA) ** Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook (Trinity) June * Books released: ** World of Darkness: Demon Hunter X (WOD) ** Litany of the Tribes Vol. 2 (WTA) ** Kingdom of Willows (CTD) ** Trinty Technology Manual (Trinity) ** Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook (MTSC) July * Books released: ** Clanbook: Baali (VTDA) ** Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East (WTA) ** Crusade Lore: The Storytellers Screen and Book (MTSC) ** Doomslayers: Into the Labyrinth (WTO) ** Trinity Field Report: Extrasolar Colonies (Trinity) * July 16: Books released: ** Traditions Gathered I: Songs of Science (MTA) August * Books released: ** War of Ages (VTM) ** Werewolf: The Wild West Companion (WTWW) ** Changeling Storytellers Guide (CTD) ** Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow (Trinity) ** Trinity: Battleground Miniatures Game (TB) September * Books released: ** Transylvania Chronicles 2: Son of the Dragon (VTDA) ** Wendigo Tribebook (WTA) ** Bygone Bestiary (WOD/MTSC) ** Laws of Elysium (MET VTM) ** America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook (Trinity) ** Psion: Montrose/Jon Holt (TB) ** Psion: Dr. Sager/Sage (TB) ** Psion: Psion: Juanos Palmero/Lu Chen (TB) ** Aberrant: Lucifer (TB) ** Aberrant: Trogs Support (3) (TB) ** Aberrant: Denshea/Slint (TB) * September 18: White Wolf announces a business restructuring to account for the book trade problems and the CCG bust of 1995-1997. Among the changes noted are the demise of Wraith: The Oblivion (to be given a few final books throughout 1999), and the creation of the ArtHaus imprint. The new imprint uses typical cost-cutting measures and has the overhead of a smaller publishing company in order to continue production of smaller game lines. Changeling: The Dreaming, Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade and Werewolf: The Wild West are moved to ArtHaus. Wild West later proves unable to continue, but Changeling and Sorcerers Crusade proved feasible. October * Books released: ** Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition (VTM) ** Litany of the Tribes, Vol. 3 (WTA) ** Renegades (WTO) ** Inanimae: The Secret Way (CTD) ** Laws of the Hunt (MET WOD) ** Trinity Field Report: Alien Races (Trinity) ** Psion: McGowen/Jameson/Bayta (TB) ** Psion: Cameron/Willams/Somers (TB) ** Aberrant: Gomorra (TB) ** Aberrant: Nazul (TB) * October 5: ASC Games posts up a trailer for Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia. * October 6: ASC Games posts a link to an IGN article, where Travis Williams is interviewed about Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia. * October 29: Books released: ** Digital Web 2.0 (MTA) November * Books released: ** Revelations of the Dark Mother (VTM) ** Libellus Sanguinis 2: Keepers of the Word (VTDA) ** Book of the Wyrm Second Edition (WTA) ** Land of 8 Million Dreams (CTD) ** Darkness Revealed 3: Ascent into Light (Trinity) ** Support Squad Avenger (5) (TB) ** Aberrant: Caul Fein/Fhata Khan (TB) ** Aberrant: Krikquill Support (5) (TB) ** Psion: Gresko (TB) * November 4: ASC Games posts a Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia update, including Developer Bios, Concept Art, and Desktop Art. * November 19: Books released: ** The Orphans Survival Guide (MTA) December * Books released: ** Vampire Storytellers Companion (VTM) ** Gurahl (WTA) ** Castles and Covenants (MTSC) ** World of Darkness: Tokyo (WOD/WTO) ** Shattered Europe: Psi Order Æsculapian and Europe Sourcebook (Trinity) * December 3: ASC Games posts a Werewolf: The Apocalypse - The Heart of Gaia update, where they reveal the "Heart of Gaia" name for the first time. Also included is The Fall of Kil na Kor, the first part of a ten-part prequel story (The Heart of Gaia) by Phil Brucato; Travis Williams' second developer notes, more Developer Bios, and another piece of Desktop Art. Cancelled products * Trinity: Battleground - LoneStar (TB) * Trinity: Battleground Players Guide (TB)